Spirit of Innocence
by Bex the Bold
Summary: *****CHAPTER 3 IS UP***** YES!!!! See every one I havent abandoned this story! This is one of those 'girls go to middle earth' kind of things. But plz review!
1. The Prophecy

Long ago a prophecy was written by a mortal man in demonic possession and with it lays the fate of Middle Earth...

When the stars are just right, in just the right position it was predicted that five children will be born that are not children at all. One for earth, a starter for all life, a master of the rock and tree. One for air, a messenger and traveler, a master of the winds. One for water, a healer, a master of the tides. One for fire, both creator and destroyer, a master of the flame. And one for the spirit of innocence, one who is pure undying power only masked by flesh and bone.

It is as the prophecy is told:

__

They shall come form a world unknown

They will come and help in a time of much need

And from there world they will bring the much needed life 

fire to cleanse the world

water to heal it's scars

earth to bring life

air to spread life

and power to bind it to the land and sea

They will come and bring the world what it needs

When the time comes five will be born 

When the time comes they will accept their fate

One will become a immortal queen

One will wander the earth wishing for a death that will never come

One will run with the wolves

One will travel the sea's

And the last shall die by the hands of the dark lord himself and rise once again to challenge him

Many years came and went until a time came when this prophecy was handed down form generation to generation and finally forgotten. Very few documents remained on Middle Earth that told the whole prophecy. Many only told a sentence or two but only one copy was still in existence. Far back in the library of a Elvin lord's on a tattered piece of parchment lay the prophecy in whole. Unknown to him or any of his subjects lay the answers that they so hope to hear. 

A/N: Ok so people what do you think I did my best on thinking up a prophecy and all that. And I need to tell you now that my computer some times automatically changes words so it there is an odd word in the middle of the sentence just try and figure out what it is. And I'm also a crapy speller, and I'm bad at names so if you do correct me in a review I try my best to fix it on the other up coming chapters.


	2. The Five

"Ok I can do this." Amber said giving her a pep talk. "Just _be_ the beam."

And with that Amber jumped up onto the balance beam in the girls gym took two steps and promptly fell off and onto her butt. 

"Ow! My butt!" She yelled, and with that every one in the gym looked at her and stared at her. 'Nice going Amber real nice just let every one know you suck at the beam' she mentally scolded her self.

"You try to hard it should come naturally." Tammy said as she used her cat like grace and jumped up onto the beam and walked its length and doing a cartwheel at the end landing perfectly onto the squishy mat beneath the beam.

"Well of cores _you_ would know Miss perfect." Amber said rolling her eyes. Amber had brown hair and green eyes, with a body that was a little on the chubby side but not fat. Her build was that which could clearly be told that she was a woman but had muscles that made her champion of the boys wrestling team, thou none of them said they gave it there all they all 'lightened up' on her because she was a girl, or at last that's what they say. While Tammy on the other hand was thin and lean with muscled legs that were great for running and very flexible. She was more of the twiggy type with not many curves but with the clothes the wore she was defiantly female she also had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ok girls time's up go change!" The coach yelled and with that they all went to the changing room. 

The way the school was set up the boy's and girl's locker room doors are right next to each other with the gyms on either sides. across from the locker rooms were windows and doors that lead to a court yard. And like most days Linda was out in the court yard pretending to take pictures. Linda was a short girl with green brown eye's that changed colors and had bright green hair she was fairly thin and had a good completion, but she was a pervert. There was no way around that fact she was, and that was why she was in the court yard with her camera. Once the crowd from both gym's appeared and went into the locker rooms Linda acted as thou she was going in the girls and then slipped in to the boys with her camera ready and posed. Moments later they herd yelled.

"She in here again!" 

"Get out!"

"God and people say boy's are perverted!"

"OH MY GOD I'M NAKED QUICK THROW ME MY TOWEL!"

Fallowed by that there was the noise of many pictures being taken, and the boy's coach yelling. 

"Get back here right NOW!" He yelled as he chased Linda (who was smiling madly) out and down the hallway. 

"When will she learn." Tammy said sighing. 

Then they went into the locker room to change. When they were finished they went to there lockers in the hall to get there things so they could go home. Out side of school boundaries they met Linda (who was panting from her long fast run) and next to her was Jean there other friend. She had brown eyes and red hair and had a build like Linda. In fact people thought that Linda was Jean's sister because Jean's hair looked like it was dyed the color that it was but it was natural. 

They walked about a mile until they arrived at Kelly's house. Kelly was 15 years old like the rest of them but she had some birth defects and was a lot smaller her appearance was that of a 10 year old, and she was also mute. She had curls that fell down just past her chin which were a silvery white, which also went with her eyes which were gold. Kelly was one of the sweetest girl you would ever meet. And with her dresses that she wore she looked like a doll. She had the air of innocence and would go out of her way to help someone, but she also never allowed her disabilities to stop her form doing what she wanted to do.

Once the girls came into the house they were greeted by the family dog who with the warm flick of his pink tong showed his welcome. Kelly was sitting at the kitchen table drawing a picture. Kelly was also a wonderful artist and she had actually just sold some of her work to a collector. She smiled happily as they came in and they sat down at the table. Kelly had wanted to go to a public school but because she was mute they wanted to send her to a special school but instead she asked if she could be home schooled and her parents agreed. They sat down and talked while Kelly couldn't talk she had this way of letting you know what she wanted. They always joked that Kelly supposable had telepathy. But it wasn't long that they went out and decided to go for a walk in the park. They all set off and on the way they joked around and just had a good time. 

Once they reached the park they walked around and talked. Kelly had in a small purse brought some dry corn for the ducks in the pond she skipped over and knelt down to feed them. It was like a picture from one of those collector doll magazines, Kelly with six or seven ducks around her pushing and shoving to get some corn with her in the middle in her green doll like dress with frills and lace in just the right places so not to look to out of place in the town that they lived in. 

It was just then that a silver light seemed to glow out of no were and spread all over them, there wasn't even enough time to scream in a panic before the light engulfed the five of them.


	3. The Silver Light

The light that was carrying them seemed to grow at the ends separating each of them in a their own column of light. Then finally there was a _BOOM _and the pillars of light seem to fall and with them went the people in the light...

~*~

Amber was falling head over foot and then landed or rather crushed beneath her a small child. She looked down at what was beneath her and saw that it wasn't a child but a small person like a midget or something.

"O my God! Are you OK!" She yelled going into a panic.

"Ow. That's the last time I try and take some mushrooms from the Elves, now that I know they throw people on top of you when you do."

"Um... Who... and what are you?" Amber asked having no idea on what he was.

"My names Pippin and I'm a hobbit haven't you seen a halfling before?" He said "Now could you get off me and tell me who you are."

"Sorry" she said as she got off Pippin "my names Amber." she looked around and knew there weren't in the park any more...

~*~

Jean was falling down and fast, she closed her eyes and hoped she would die quick. But instead of landing on hard dirt she landed on a mass of cursing red hair like her own.

"Who the hell are you!?!" Jean jumped off of who she landed on and stared at the odd man.

"Um I'm Jean. Where am I and who are you?" She asked frightened as she noticed he carried a rather big ax with him.

"I am Gimli son of-" and he went on and on and practically listed his entire family tree but from what Jean got he was apparently a dwarf....

~*~

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh shit!" _Splash!_ Linda landed in a mass of bubbles and warm water. Spluttering to the surface she looked and realized that she was in a bathtub and the bathtub was quite crowded being meant for only one person. The other occupant of the tub was a man with pointy ears and black hair. They sat there not one knowing what the hell had just taken place. But Linda who was still in her clothes unlike the other occupant of the tub did something that only Linda being a very perverted girl would do... she took a picture...

~*~

"Aiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!" Tammy screamed as she fell. But instead of landing on the marble floor that looked very hard if you were about to fall on it, she felt two strong arms grab hold of her. She looked up into sky blue eyes. 

"Um... Thanks." She said meekly.

~*~

Kelly flailed her arms around trying to find up from down when she fell onto an old man's lap. Looking up shyly she glanced at the old man with a long beard and dressed all in gray.

"My my it must be raining children." He said staring down at her. 

Authors Note: Ok I need to apologize for not writing I know it's been way to long. ^-^;


End file.
